Upgrade's Journey
Upgrade's Journey is a movie by Solo. It most likely won't spin-off into a series. Synopsis We see Upgrade's life inside the Omnitrix and after years of underusage, he decides he's has enough and goes on a journey to get rid of the overused aliens such as Four Arms, Humungosaur, and Crashhopper. He then plans to escape the Omnitrix after new overused aliens still being unlocked. Plot The movie opens starts during the Original Series. The opening scene is a replay of Upgrade's debut appearance in "Permanent Retirement". -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ben, Gwen, and Max are at an ice cream shop. Max is getting money out of an ATM, when a man walks behind him. (Man): Out of the way, Grandpa. I've got a major withdraw to make! The Man threw Max on the ground. Meanwhile, in the shop... (Gwen): What do you have that's non-fat with 3% less sugar? (Store Clerk): Napkins. What about you, kid? Ben was about to order, when he heard and saw the commotion that was occuring just outside. (Ben): I'm about to go Rocky Road! Ben starts running outside. He activated his Omnitrix and transformed into our main character for the first time...Upgrade. Inside the Omnitrix... All of the original ten aliens are hanging out. (Heatblast): So then I tell her, "You can't blame me for being this hot". All of the aliens started laughing. Suddenly, Upgrade's Omnitrix started blinking. (Upgrade): Hang on, hang on. The user is trying to transform into me. Wish me luck, guys! (Diamondhead): Good luck, Uppers! (Upgrade): I told you not to call me that. Upgrade pressed his Omnitrix and beamed away. Back outside... The man jumps in his car and tries to start it, but little did he know, Upgrade had merged with his car. (Upgrade): Your cash request has been denied! Upgrade ejects the man. His partner grabbed a hook and tried to hit Upgrade with it. Upgrade simply caught the hook and used it to throw the man. (Max): Where do ya think yer goin'? Good work, Ben! (Upgrade): Oh yeah! I'm ready for anything! Bring it on! What's next? (Max): We're heading off to see your Aunt Vera for the weekend. (Upgrade): Aw, boring old Aunt Vera? Noooo! It was then that the Omnitrix timed out. Upgrade went back into the Omnitrix. Inside the Omnitrix... Upgrade beamed back inside. (XLR8): Sooo, how'd it go? (Upgrade): For a first time, it was pretty fun. I totally owned these two derpheads. (Four Arms): Pffft. Big deal. I fought a re-animated T-Rex. Top that, techno boy. (Upgrade): Dude, it was my first mission. (Four Arms): A sucky one. My first mission was better. Who agrees? All of the other aliens mumbled in agreement. (Upgrade): Come on guys! (Wildmutt): Rargh wergh grad huop! (Ripjaws): Dude, no one can understand you. (Wildmutt): Ryaj hfjhr iorek sdu! (Stinkfly): I'm guessing he just said something rude to you, Ripjaws. (Ghostfreak): ...Can I go now? (Everyone else but Upgrade): NO! Four Arms' Omnitrix started blinking. (Four Arms): Oh, look. I'm being called in for another mission. See ya, boring mission tech boy! Four Arms got beamed away. (Upgrade, thinking): That Four Arms guy is really getting on my nerves... To be expanded... Trivia *Coming soon... Category:Movies Category:Specials